Free Falling
by Melissande
Summary: She was in desperate need, but would he save her from the free fall? LitaJohn, others...Poss. Spoiler: Lita leaving. This story is an answer to a challenge, where John and Lita have a one night stand, she gets pregnant...etc


-1Title: Free Falling

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I only own Jamison and Alexander

Summary: She was in desperate need, but would she reach out to the only person who could save her from the free fall? Could he save her from the free fall in time?

Spoilers: Lita leaving, the other stuff I'm making up

Warning: Angst ahead

Pairings: Lita/Cena, Trish/Cena, Edge/Mickie, Randy/Melina, Stephanie/Paul

Note: This is a sorta answer to andonly's fic challenge which can be found…

Things to Note: I am making Lita three years younger than she is in real life, everyone is the same, for now. Also I'm saying Lita's making her exit at Survivor Series in Philadelphia, where she is retiring as a four time women's champion. She was in a match against Ashley Massaro for the women's championship. Also Cena was in the Survivor's Series, leading Team Raw getting the pin against Batista to be the sole survivor.

-x-x-

Prologue: November 26, 2006, Philadelphia, PA

Amy Dumas, the now retired WWE diva, made her way through the lobby of the hotel. She was tired. She'd had a match against the golden Smackdown diva, Ashley Massaro, who in her opinion was a poor reproduction of herself. The match had been okay, Ashley for once not injuring herself or her opponent. But the match had not been without it's interference from Ashley's tag team that she was managing on Smackdown, London and Kendrick. The three were a try to reproduce Team Extreme, and in Amy's opinion they were a sad replacement, just like the wannabe diva.

Amy had been saved by Team Raw surprisingly, well not to surprisingly some of the guys were her friends. The biggest surprise had been the standing ovation she had received at the end of the match and the actual handshake from Ashley. Those things had shocked her.

"Well those things are another life. You are now only Amy Dumas, and she is just a plain ordinary person." Amy entered the elevator talking to herself not noticing the solid male body entering behind her.

"Takin' to talking to ya self already red?"

Amy jumped at the voice of John Cena, hazel eyes rising to see the mischievous blue ones holding a smile back at her.

"Maybe. What are you doing back here already? I thought Orton would have you out celebrating being the last survivor."

"Nah, he's upset that I stole it from him."

"Oh yeah, he's been it the past… what three years?"

"Yup."

The pair grew silent as the elevator began it's accent.

"So what are you up to tonight, Ms. Dumas?"

"Nothing really. The guys wanna take me out and give me a "proper" good bye. So I guess imma change and go out."

"Cool."

"You wanna join?"

"Sure. You don't mind? I mean I am gonna miss you and all."

"I know, you say I give the best backrubs in the company and I gotta say you're pretty good too."

The man smiled at the praise. "Well you know what they say good hands, …"

The woman smiled, the elevator had arrived at her floor, she walked towards the door, stopping as they began to close again, keeping them open, turning to stare at the man.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering what else you could do with those hands."

The man was shocked. He and Amy had a hands above the waist flirting relationship meaning they flirted openly, but had never really done anything more. A kiss or two, but nothing more. The chemistry was always there though under the surface.

John decided not to question this gift he may be receiving. "Why don't you take me to your room and find out?"

Amy seemed to think for several very long seconds, before nodding her head and reaching out to grab the man's hand, dragging him after her towards her room.

The pair made it to her room, entering quickly, the door slamming shut behind them.

Amy threw her bag down, it was followed by John's.

She turned towards the brown haired, blue eyed man and smiled. He returned it as he walked towards her, bringing her into his arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his lips descended slowly towards hers.

"Yes. I've never been more sure in my life."

"Thank God." And then he kissed her.

-x-x-

The next morning, Amy awoke to sunshine shining through the curtains. She reached over for the warm body next to her, but found the sheets cold.

Amy immediately sat up, the sheet falling from her body, revealing her nakedness.

She rubbed her eyes. "John?" She said into the sunlight filled room.

Hazel eyes searched the room, finding it empty. She looked towards her bag, seeing Cena's gone.

Amy got out to the bed, and wrapped the sheet around herself. Then began to investigate the room, searching for the Massachusetts native, but having no luck.

Amy made her way back to the bed, falling backwards onto it, her eyes tearing slightly.

"What did I do? Where could he have gone? Oh god. Did he use me?"

Amy let a few tears fall, before sitting up and reaching for her cell phone that had been placed on the bedside table sometime during the night.

She turned it on to see she had several missed calls and voicemails.

In order to distract herself from the thoughts of abandonment, she punched in her code and listened to the mail.

Most were from Edge, Mickie, and Benoit. All of whom wondered where she was, but figuring she was okay.

She closed the phone looking around again.

"Maybe he left a note?"

A search revealing nothing.

"Maybe I should call him?"

Amy was half way through the number before she heard a knock at the door.

In hope that it was him, the bottled red head rose quickly making her way to the door, opening it with out looking.

"Jo…you're not John."

"No I'm not." Came the reply of a tall blonde. "And you're not dressed."

Amy looked down and noticed she only had on a sheet. She smiled sheepishly. "Opps. So what do you want?"

"Well let me see, my best friend was supposed to come out with me last night so we could celebrate her leaving the company she has been with for the past six years, but umm no. She didn't' show and never answered her phone and well I come to see if she's a live and well she answers the door naked. So I would think I would want to know if said friend is okay."

"Did you eat the energizer bunny for breakfast?" Amy asked as the blonde man said all of that in one breathe.

"No, why?"

"Nothing. So why are you here other than to check on me?"

"Well you are supposed to have breakfast with me and all that jazz. And you're only staying at my house until you buy a new place." Edge said as he stood in the door way trying to worm his way inside, succeeding as Amy stepped backwards allowing him entry.

"Where is it you want to buy a new place anyway?" The blonde man questioned as he made his way towards the chair in the room, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the bed.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking either Florida or Nebraska."

"Nebraska?"

"Yeah. I don't know. Seems like a good place for people to forget to not to know who I am."

"Okay. So why are you naked?"

"Because I sleep in the nude?"

Edge raised an eyebrow. "Sure. And I like to eat little green giants and play with blue elves."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's what came to me. So really now tell me what is up?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You said John's name when I got here…does he have something to do with you bein' naked? If he does and he's still here I'll go no questions asked." The tall blonde man rose from the chair, hands up in defense.

Amy sank at his words. She sat down on the bed, her head falling to her hands.

Edge's nose crinkled. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." The man said as he sank to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because you'll say I told you so."

"No I won't now tell Edge-y-poo what is wrong."

Amy cracked a little smile. "Fine. Isleptiwithcena."

"Huh? More slowly please so I can hear ya right."

Amy expelled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Fine. I said I slept with John Cena."

"Well. Okay. So that's why you didn't come out."

"Yeah."

"well where is he?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone."

Edge was quiet for several minutes. "Okay. Well we'll deal with his ass later. Right now go shower. You're coming out to breakfast. We'll forget what happened and deal with it later."

"But…"

"No buts. I know I want to kick his ass and ask why he left ya alone, but I came up to get you so you could come out with all of us instead of just me. We figured last night was too much, so we thought we'd come get ya and take ya to a breakfast/lunch extravaganza instead. And from the looks of it, it's just what you need. So get ready."

"But…what are you going to do to John?"

"Nothing unless you want me to."

"Well I don't. Can we forget I did something so stupid?"

"Whatever, sweetheart. Just get ready so we can go out. Okay?"

"Okay." The red head smiled slightly at Edge, thankful that he was her best friend.

-x-x-

End Prologue

Note: So I had this written awhile ago, but not completely, but here's the first part. Hopefully it's not too bad, it's unbetaed, but oh well. Wanted to get something done. So enjoy. Hopefully more will be up soon.

Mel


End file.
